


Rapproachement

by kethni



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni





	Rapproachement

 

25th March 2005

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Gina Gold [goldengloves@fsmail.net]

Sent: 11:41

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk; wildboy@featherless.com

Subject: Sun Hill reunion

 

You both know this is happening and I don’t want any trouble. If either of you starts causing bother I will personally boot you out the door. Consider yourselves warned.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Craig Gilmore [cgilmore23@met.co.uk]

Sent:  12:36

To:   goldengloves@fsmail.net

Subject: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

What? What are you talking about?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Luke Ashton [wildboy@featherless.com]

Sent: 13:17

To:   goldengloves@fsmail.net

Subject: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

I’m not going. How did you get my email address?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Gina Gold [goldengloves@fsmail.net]

Sent:  13:28

To:   wildboy@featherless.com

Subject: re: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

There’s no need to sulk! Tony Stamp gave me your address.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Luke Ashton [wildboy@featherless.com]

Sent:  13:32

To:   tonyboy@cwctv.net

Subject: Privacy

 

Why did you give my address to Gold? It’s private, Tone! I don’t want her contacting me.  I can’t believe you did that.  I wouldn’t dream of doing that to you. I’m really hurt Tony.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Gina Gold [goldengloves@fsmail.net]

Sent:  13:54

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk

Subject: re: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

> What? What are you talking about?

 

It was self-explanatory.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Craig Gilmore [cgilmore23@met.co.uk]

Sent:  14:05

To:   goldengloves@fsmail.net

Subject: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

> It was self-explanatory.

 

It wasn’t. I don’t know anything about any reunion but I wouldn’t go anyway. You couldn’t get me into Sun Hill at gunpoint.

 

And who the hell is wildboy@featherless.com?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Luke Ashton [wildboy@featherless.com]

Sent:  14:42

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk

Subject: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

Craig,

I hope you don’t mind me writing but I wanted to say that I’m not going to the reunion. I quite fancied meeting some of the guys from my first time at Sun Hill but I don’t want to cause any trouble or ill feeling. 

 

Would’ve been nice to see you.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Gina Gold [goldengloves@fsmail.net]

Sent:  15:06

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk

Subject: re: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

>You couldn’t get me into Sun Hill at gunpoint.

 

Honestly you two are like a pair of bloody school kids. Please come to the reunion Craig it’ll be a laugh. I haven’t seen you in ages and it’s gone to hell here. You don’t want to know half the stuff that’s been going on. Kerry has gone so you needn’t worry about her. You know Ackland and Carver are making eyes at each other again? It makes me sick. You aren’t going to leave me to cope with them on my own are you?

 

PS Wildboy is Ashton. Who the hell does he think he’s kidding?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

From: Craig Gilmore [cgilmore23@met.co.uk]

Sent:  15:25

To:   goldengloves@fsmail.net

Subject: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

> PS Wildboy is Ashton.

 

I know he emailed me.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Gina Gold [goldengloves@fsmail.net]

Sent:  15:29

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk

Subject: re: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

And? Don’t leave me in suspense.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Craig Gilmore [cgilmore23@met.co.uk]

Sent:  15:45

To:   goldengloves@fsmail.net

Subject: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

That’s none of your business, Gina.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Tony Stamp [tonyboy@cwctv.net]

Sent: 18:32

To:   wildboy@featherless.com

Subject: re: Privacy

 

Luke mate I’m so sorry. She said it was an emergency and she couldn’t get through on the phone.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Craig Gilmore [cgilmore23@met.co.uk]

Sent: 19:35

To:   wildboy@featherless.com

Subject: Sun Hill reunion

 

I didn’t know anything about it until Gina’s email but I have no intention of going.

 

Why ‘featherless’?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Luke Ashton [wildboy@featherless.com]

Sent:  19:42

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk

Subject: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

Hiya

Thanks for emailing back. I wasn’t sure you would. It’s nice to hear from you.

Featherless is yank slang for someone who’s kind of the opposite of a bear, um, has hardly any body hair? I hated that I couldn’t grow a beard and I have no chest hair, but lots of men seem to like it.  I mean it’s a popular thing in classified ads not that I’ve been with lots of people. Or answer classifieds because I don’t. I’m not doing this very well. I just mean that it doesn’t seem to bother other guys who can’t grow beards or chest hair. I must sound like such a moron.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Luke Ashton [wildboy@featherless.com]

Sent: 19:46

To:   tonyboy@cwctv.net

Subject: re: Privacy

 

She couldn’t get through because I’m not taking her calls. I’ll ring you tomorrow Tone and maybe we can go out and have a game of pool or something.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

From: Craig Gilmore [cgilmore23@met.co.uk]

Sent: 20:13

To:   wildboy@featherless.com

Subject: Sun Hill reunion

 

Ah, I see. I thought I hadn’t heard it before. Lots of men do prefer a minimum of body hair.

 

Are you on a rest day? You answer emails very quickly. I'm going home in a few minutes so I won't get any other emails until tomorrow.

 

See you around sometime. Oh, you didn’t sound like a moron at all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Luke Ashton [wildboy@featherless.com]

Sent:  22:05

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk

Subject: re: Sun Hill reunion

 

Hi Craig

Yes I’m on a rest day.  I have email on my mobile so I get them quick. I was doing the shopping today and chores mostly. It’s so good of you to email me back. I thought you’d be mad at me for emailing you but I didn’t want you to worry that I would be there at the reunion thing. I’m surprised you aren’t going, I thought you were friends with June and Gina.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Chapter Two**

 

26th March 2005

 

 

From: Craig Gilmore [cgilmore23@met.co.uk]

Sent: 10:04

To:   wildboy@featherless.com

Subject: Sun Hill reunion

 

Sorry about the late reply things have been hectic here. Technology isn’t my thing at all. In fact the relief Inspector sent me on a basic computing course.

 

> It’s so good of you to email me back. I thought you’d be mad at me for emailing you

 

I wasn’t sure how to take it. I’m still not sure why you did. I’m not angry, just confused. But not for the first time. Sun Hill wasn’t a great experience overall, I have no burning desire to catch up with people there. I occasionally exchange emails with Gina and sometimes forward information received to June but I wouldn’t class either as a particular friend.

 

I should have said how sorry I was to hear about the baby and everything.  I meant to, I know how much you wanted him or her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

From: Luke Ashton [wildboy@featherless.com]

Sent:  12:37

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk

Subject: Chat

 

Hiya Craig

I’m not too bad with gadgets and stuff. I love my toys hehehehe. Kerry got married a few months ago, boy was that a relief cos now I don’t have to pay her anything for the flat! I bought a new computer on hp with the money. If I wanted to go on the net before I had to go to the library.

 

>I wasn’t sure how to take it. I’m still not sure why you did. I’m not angry, just confused.

 

Oh, the serious bit. I did think that you’d want to go. I was such a bastard to you I felt sure you wouldn’t want to see me ever again. That’s why I didn’t visit you in the hospital. So I certainly wasn’t going to go to the reunion and ruin it for you. Um, does that make sense? I feel really bad about how I treated you. I want to make it up to you but I don’t know how. I am so very, very, sorry.

 

Anyway, how is work now? You like it better busy or quiet?

 

PS Thanks for saying that about the baby, it means a lot to me. It was a baby girl.  I think of her as Karin even though Kerry was adamant that a baby that age didn’t count as a person.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Craig Gilmore [cgilmore23@met.co.uk]

Sent: 13:53

To:   wildboy@featherless.com

Subject: Re: Chat

 

I’m really not good with technology at all. I still have trouble programming my video! I can use word more or less and I can get by with a couple of simple programs. That’s about it. I’m scared of the net.

 

I don’t understand why you had to pay for her flat. She earns the same as you do; it isn’t as though you were supporting her financially. I had been thinking about getting a computer for absolutely ages before I took the plunge and finally bought one.

 

It was a long time ago Luke. There’s no need for you to beat yourself up about it.

 

It’s quietened down now. I prefer to have things to do. I can’t stand being bored.  I was thinking about doing a distance learning course. Not specifically work related although it would give me something to do in the small hours when I am stuck in custody.

 

Karin is a beautiful name and she was just as much your child as Kerry’s.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Luke Ashton [wildboy@featherless.com]

Sent:  15:06

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk

Subject: Chat

 

Hey Craig

 

Having a cup of tea sitting on the banks of the Thames. I’m in the panda with Mick Lohan who is soooo boring! All he talks about is the girls he’s slept with. I once made the mistake of suggesting I tell him about my sex life and instead of being shocked into shutting up he started asking all these questions! At least with Des Taviner and Smithy you know where you stand.

 

I had to pay because we’d both signed the lease and she couldn’t afford the rent on her own. At least that’s what she said. When I was there on my own I managed okay. She wanted the flat back when Gemma left Sun Hill and went back to Manchester. I was feeling guilty so I agreed. I got a nice little bedsit. Of course she’s completely useless with money and got hopelessly behind with rent so when the divorce was being finalised I got stuck with financial support. Her carrying on with half of Sun Hill nick doesn’t make any difference to the divorce settlement unless she actually ties the knot. Which she has so now I don’t have to worry about it anymore.

 

The longer it is the worse I feel, the more I realise how badly I treated you.

 

I can’t stand being bored either. I hate sitting around at home too, I feel like I’m wasting time that I should spend doing something worthwhile. After I left Sun Hill the first time I drifted around a bit. I went to see a trauma counsellor and got my head straightened out and I was looking for something to do. I did a couple of short courses. I know you think I’m thick because I can’t spell but I passed all my GCSEs and the courses that I did. That’s when I went and joined MSF, I had some of my confidence back and I wanted to help people but I wasn’t ready to rejoin the service.

Blimey I’ve really blathered on haven’t I?? Sorry! I never managed to have a sensible conversation with you face to face but this is much easier. I’ve gotta go and I’m sure I’ve taken up enough of your time.

 

Hope to hear from you.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Gina Gold [goldengloves@fsmail.net]

Sent: 15:27

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk

Subject: Information

 

Come on! It’s been nearly 24 hours. What’s going on with Ashton??

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Craig Gilmore [cgilmore23@met.co.uk]

Sent:  15:49

To:   goldengloves@fsmail.net

Subject: re: Information

 

I said I didn’t want to talk to you about it Gina. You’ve lost the right.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Gina Gold [goldengloves@fsmail.net]

Sent: 16:18

To:   cgilmore23@met.co.uk

Subject: re: Information

 

I admitted I was wrong. I thought we’d put that behind us? Please talk to me.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Craig Gilmore [cgilmore23@met.co.uk]

Sent:  17:02

To:   goldengloves@fsmail.net

Subject: re: Information

 

Gina, I really don’t want to get into a row about this. Just leave it please.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Craig Gilmore [thebluebirdsfan@hotmail.com]

Sent: 18:02

To:   wildboy@featherless.com

Subject: Chat

 

I hope you don’t mind me forwarding your email home but my time is obviously limited at work and I wanted to answer your email properly. Also the conversation is getting quite personal and I don’t want to have to censor myself in case someone sees them. I admit I’m a little bit paranoid about emails and that sort of thing, mostly because I have no idea how it all works!

 

>instead of being shocked into shutting up he started asking all these questions!                      

 

Perhaps you should have answered his questions. His conversational repertoire would’ve been expanded if nothing else.

 

>At least with Des Taviner and Smithy you know where you stand.

 

This would be Sergeant Smith would it? I’ve heard of him.

 

I couldn’t believe it about Des and the fire. I don’t know how he lived with himself after what he did. I was in a POLAC when I was a probationer, my puppy-walker hit a little kid who ran into the road, there was nothing either of us could have done but she never got over it. Cathy Bradford was deranged, but although I never liked Des, I never dreamed he was capable of that. It’s strange, you think you’ve put something behind you, and it suddenly gets dredged up. Reading about it in the papers brought it all back. I was so numb at the time that I just went home and did anything rather than think about it. Sean tried to get me to talk about things or even to see welfare but I didn’t think it was necessary. I’ve starting having nightmares about the fire since it came out about Des. Welfare referred me to a counsellor who told me that it’s probably a good sign.

 

>I know you think I’m thick because I can’t spell but I passed all my GCSEs and the courses that I did.

 

I don’t think you’re thick. I don’t know why you’ve got that impression. What were the courses you did, if you don’t mind me asking?

 

I know what you mean about it being easier to talk this way. It’s strange isn’t it? It might just be that it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other I suppose.

 

Hope you have a nice evening.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Luke Ashton [wildboy@featherless.com]

Sent:  18:47

To:   bluebirdsfan@hotmail.com

Subject: Chat

 

Bluebirds???? What are the bluebirds? ;)

 

I know what you mean about not wanting personal stuff floating around the ether and I’m sorry about rabbiting on that way. I think it’s cos I found it so hard to talk to you and now it’s all coming out in a flood.

 

>Perhaps you should have answered his questions. His conversational repertoire would’ve been expanded if nothing else.

 

I couldn’t!

 

I didn’t know you’d been in the fire. I mean obviously you were working there but I didn’t know you were actually in the building. I didn’t mean to be insensitive. You never spoke about it. June Ackland and some others talked about it but you never did so I just figured you hadn’t been in the building. Were you badly hurt? Sorry, you don’t have to talk to me about it if you’d rather not.

 

I did first aid, basic psychology, and computer studies. I know it sounds like a random choice but those were the ones that I fancied and that I could afford. I’m glad you don’t think I’m thick.

 

I like talking to you.

 

BTW do you have messenger?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Craig Gilmore [bluebirdsfan@hotmail.com]

Sent: 19:04

To:   wildboy@featherless.com

Subject: Chat

 

The Bluebirds are Cardiff City Football Club who I support. Sorry if that disappoints you. What’s ;) ?

 

> I’m sorry about rabbiting on that way.

 

Don’t be silly.

 

Re: the fire

Don’t worry about it, you weren’t insensitive. I was in custody when it happened. There was a lot of smoke and some flames as we were unlocking the cells and getting the prisoners out in the yard. It’s ridiculous how long it took us to do it. When you do the drills it’s so much easier but in the smoke and confusion it’s easy to get lost. It was when we finally got into the yard that the fire took hold and the cylinders exploded. We were taken to St Hugh’s for smoke inhalation and were quite badly cut from all the glass flying about.  

 

I’ve got msn messenger and I have used it a little bit. I use the address above if you want to chat? I’m already signed in.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Luke says:

Hi Craig!!

 

Craig says:

Hi Luke, how are you?

 

Luke says:

Good! I just had a magnum ice-cream J

 

Craig says:

What’s J ?

 

Luke says:

Smiley face. It’s for showing how you feel about something cos it’s hard to tell if people are kidding if you can’t see their face.

 

Craig says:

Right

 

Luke says:

Or you just say <grinning> or <kidding> that kind of thing.

 

Craig says:

Life would be easier if people did that when they were talking!

 

Luke says:

LOL! Or like in the Sims where the little people have big flashing lights over their heads saying what’s bothering them and if they are in a good mood or not!

 

Craig says:

Really? That sounds like a great idea. No one would ever bother me when I’m a bad mood again.

 

Luke says:

When are you in a good mood?? ;)

 

Craig says:

What’s ;) ?

 

Luke says:

A wink.

 

Craig says:

Really Luke, winking at me, people will talk.

 

Luke says:

Well really

 

Craig says:

Sorry!

 

Luke says:

Huh?

 

Craig says:

Sorry I was out of order

 

Luke says:

It was just a joke wasn’t it? I wasn’t offended honest.

 

Craig says:

Good, sorry.

 

Luke says:

It was funny

 

Craig says:

Ok

 

Luke says:

We’ve never just had a silly conversation before have we?

 

Craig says:

No, not that I can remember. I was too nervous.

 

Luke says:

Nervous?

 

Craig says:

Yeah, I was always nervous when I talked to you.

 

Luke says:

I lost my temper a lot for no good reason <blushing in embarrassment>

 

Craig says:

It wasn’t just that. I was nervous talking to you before you yelled at me in the locker room.

 

 

Luke says:

I hate that I said those things to you.

 

Craig says:

I forgave you a long time ago. Don’t worry about it.

 

Luke says:

You were nervous talking to me?

 

Craig says:

Yes

 

Luke says:

Why?

 

Craig says:

I fancied you.

 

Luke says:

You didn’t seem nervous to me

 

Craig says:

That’s probably because I was so wound up I kept yelling at you. Now I’m embarrassed.

 

Luke says:

Is it okay, us talking?

 

Craig says:

I wasn’t sure if I wanted to talk to you.

 

Luke says:

Should I go away?

 

Craig says:

No, I… I wasn’t sure is all.

 

Luke says:

Good. Good that you don’t want me to go away, not good that weren’t sure. <Tiny brain here>

 

Craig says:

You shouldn’t put yourself down you know.

 

Luke says:

Sorry Sarge <grinning>

 

Craig says:

So what are you doing other than eating ice cream?

 

Luke says:

I was reading a book.

 

Craig says:

Is it good?

 

Luke says:

It’s okay. It’s not really my kind of thing.

 

Craig says:

What is it?

 

Luke says:

The Da Vinci code by Dan Brown. It’s kind of an art and religion conspiracy story.

 

Craig says:

Wasn’t that quite controversial?

 

Luke says:

Yeah, I’m into the art and the history bits but not so much the conspiracy. It’s full of huge plot holes L

 

Craig says:

But you’re still reading it?

 

Luke says:

It’s been lent to me. Sam will ask me loads of questions to check I’ve really read it.

 

Craig says:

Sounds like hard work.

 

Luke says:

He can be.

 

Craig says:

Doesn’t he mind you chatting away to me?

 

Luke says:

Oh!

 

Craig says:

What?

 

Luke says:

Oh no, he’s not my boyfriend!!

 

Craig says:

No?

 

Luke says:

No, he’s my Mum’s boyfriend. He’s a bit of a pain but he means well I guess.

 

Craig says:

 

Luke says:

Hehehehehe I wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot pole.

 

Craig says:

It’s not that big, Luke.

 

Luke says:

LOL!!! Dirty Craig!

 

Craig says:

You must be a bad influence on me.

 

Luke says:

I can’t believe you said that!!!!!!!

 

Craig says:

Clearly there are a lot of things you don’t know about me J

 

Luke says:

Hehehehehe, I love that you have a dirty sense of humour!

 

Craig says:

I’m all innocence.

 

Luke says:

Yeah right!

 

Craig says:

J

 

Luke says:

Now you’ve got the hang of it. So where it is you are stationed now?

 

Craig says:

Notting Hill

 

Luke says:

Ooooh, posh!

 

Craig says:

When I sometimes get fed up with Sloane rangers and hooray henries I think about riots on the Jasmin Allen or the Bronte and I’m grateful.

 

Luke says:

Have you met anybody famous?

 

Craig says:

Only Madonna

 

Luke says:

Madonna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Craig says:

They got burgled. I was sent around to take the preliminary report as they thought the PCs might gawp.

 

Luke says:

I LOVE Madonna.

 

Craig says:

She was very down to earth. She made me a cup of tea while we waited for SOCCO to turn up.

 

Luke says:

Really??

 

Craig says:

And two chocolate biscuits.

 

Luke says:

You’re pulling my leg.

 

Craig says:

Hang on.

 

Luke says:

Ooh, what’s this file you’re sending me now?

 

Craig says:

Open it and find out. But scan it for a virus first.

 

Luke says:

Yes Sarge ;)

 

Luke says:

Hey that’s you in the photo behind Madonna!

 

Craig says:

That picture was in the local paper. I scanned it in to email to my sister and forgot to delete it.

 

Luke says:

That’s your excuse is it?? I believe you, thousands wouldn’t!

 

Craig says:

You’ve got me. I actually kept hold of it on the off chance that I might bump into to you again and I had a premonition that you were a Madonna fan. <Only slightly sarcastic>

 

Luke says:

Hehehehe. Hey do you have a webcam?

 

Craig says:

Yes it came with the computer.

 

Luke says:

Cool. If I get one tomorrow can we have a vid chat do you think?

 

Craig says:

That’s where we can see each other?

 

Luke says:

Yeah

 

Craig says:

I’d like that.

 

Luke says:

Good! I’ll get one tomorrow after work. What time do you finish?

 

Craig says:

7 PM.

Won’t your boyfriend mind you spending all this time chatting with me?

 

Luke says:

That’s the second time you’ve asked if someone will mind me chatting to you. Is your fella giving you stress?

 

Craig says:

Not since I binned him last month.

 

Luke says:

Did he give you lots of stress?

 

Craig says:

I don’t mind possessive types, sometimes it’s nice because it makes you feel wanted, but it shouldn’t be all one way. If he’s going to throw a fit because I talked to some fit bloke in the newsagents then he shouldn’t be out all night with his ex-boyfriend.

 

Luke says:

I didn’t figure you for being interested in open relationships.

 

Craig says:

I’m not.

 

Luke says:

But you let him spend the night with his ex?

 

Craig says:

I didn’t. I’d been on an obbo all night. I went around to his flat to pick up my jacket that I’d left there and he was just getting home. This the day after he’d ripped my head off for talking to the cute guy on the till in the newsagents.

 

Luke says:

Cheating on you was bad. I hope you gave him his marching orders straight away.

 

Craig says:

Yeah, I mean these things happen but after he read me the riot act as well!

 

Luke says:

I can understand why he went nuts about that.

 

Craig says:

Can you?

 

Luke says:

Yeah

 

Craig says:

Are you the jealous type?

 

Luke says:

You know I am. Are you?

 

Craig says:

Yes. It’s not always a bad thing. If someone is making a move on your partner then you’re right to be jealous. The key is not getting jealous without good reason.

 

Luke says:

What if you like someone, but you aren’t together, and they start seeing someone, is that good reason or not?

 

Craig says:

Probably. I mean the last thing you want to do is make your partner feel that they can’t trust you.  

 

Luke says:

Ask me.

 

Craig says:

Ask you what?

 

Luke says:

Go on, you know you want to. You keep hinting around and trying to find out. Just ask me.

 

Craig says:

Ask you what?

 

Luke says:

You know what.

 

Craig says:

Have you got a boyfriend? <Under duress>

 

Luke says:

 

Craig says:

Oh, I’m sorry.

 

Luke says:

Are you?

 

Craig says:

Um

 

Luke says:

Hehehehehehe

 

Craig says:

I’m really embarrassed now.

 

Luke says:

Oh, don’t be embarrassed. I asked you.

 

Craig says:

No, you just asked if my boyfriend was giving me stress.

 

Luke says:

Hehehehe, aren’t I sneaky?

 

Craig says:

Sneakier than I am.

 

Luke says:

Be right back. I need a coffee.

 

Craig says:

I’ll make a visit then.

 

Luke says:

I’m back.

 

Craig says:

Good coffee?

 

Luke says:

Yes, hazelnut flavoured.

 

Craig says:

Bloody hell, you really are a poof!

 

Luke says:

Hehehehe. I’m so out even my grandma tries to set me up with nice boys!

 

Craig says:

So everything turned out ok then?

 

Luke says:

Not at first. It’s mostly ok now though.

 

Craig says:

But no nice boys?

 

Luke says:

I’m fussy.

 

Craig says:

There’s nothing wrong with that.

 

Luke says:

LOL, spoken by the man with the worst taste in men I’ve ever seen!

 

Craig says:

Hey! I’m being supportive here.

 

Luke says:

;)

 

Craig says:

Your taste is better I suppose?

 

Luke says:

My taste in men is fabulous.

 

Craig says:

It can’t be worse than your taste in women.

 

Luke says:

I just told you my taste in men is fabulous.

 

Craig says:

So if you know such fabulous men how come you don’t have a boyfriend?

 

Luke says:

You seem to be confused about a fairly important part of the dating process Craig ;)

 

Craig says:

What’s that?

 

Luke says:

It’s not enough for me to be interested in these wonderful men. They have to be interested in ME.

 

Craig says:

Oh give me a break!

 

Luke says:

Not everyone has the terrible taste in men that you do. Or did anyway.

 

Craig says:

 

Luke says:

Can I see you?

 

Craig says:

Can we wait a little while? I don’t want to rush things.

 

Luke says:

Ok, if that’s what you want.

 

Craig says:

I just keep thinking about how badly I messed things up the first time.

 

Luke says:

How badly YOU messed things up??

 

Craig says:

I should have given you space after you kissed me. You were scared enough as it was without me adding to it.

 

Luke says:

Wasn’t your fault.

 

Craig says:

I don’t want to go through that again.

 

Luke says:

I won’t do it again.

 

Craig says:

I wasn’t blaming you.

 

Luke says:

If you want to take time that’s fine Craig. Whatever you want. I know you need to feel sure before we get into anything.

 

Craig says:

Thank you for understanding.

 

Luke says:

Perhaps we should talk some more about this tomorrow, when we have the vid chat going? I’d like to be able to see you when we are talking about this.

 

Craig says:

That sounds sensible and it is getting late.

 

Luke says:

Heck, it really is late!

 

Craig says:

So, you’re going to be online tomorrow night?

 

Luke says:

Yeah, and I’ll have my phone too if you fancied emailing. If you aren’t out on the beat or stuck in CAD all day.

 

Craig says:

I’ll try and do that.

 

Luke says:

I enjoyed talking to you tonight. I’ll make sure I get a webcam so we can have a vid chat tomorrow.

 

Craig says:

I’m looking forward to it.

 

Luke says:

J Bye then.

 

Craig says:

Bye Luke.

 

Chapter Three

 

27th March 2005

 

 

 

From: Gina Gold [goldengloves@fsmail.net]

Sent: 07:13

To:   tonyboy@cwctv.net

Subject: Ashton

 

Have you heard anything from Ashton? Gilmore won’t talk to me.

 

When are you back in work?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Tony Stamp [tonyboy@cwctv.net]

Sent: 11:25

To:   goldengloves@fsmail.net

Subject: Ashton

 

He ripped my flaming head for giving you his email address. BUT I got an email first thing this morning from him saying he was sorry he hadn’t rung me up but he’d been chatting to Craig Gilmore online for hours. So it looks hopeful. Funny I’d have never put them together in a million years.

 

I’m back tomorrow. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

From: Gina Gold [goldengloves@fsmail.net]

Sent: 12:21

To:   tonyboy@cwctv.net

Subject: Ashton

 

Yes! It’s about bloody time. Leaving them to sort themselves out was getting them nowhere. Let me know anything else he says.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Luke says:

Hi Craig!

 

Craig says:

Hi Luke

 

Luke says:

I’ve got my webcam. Shall we turn them on?

 

Craig says:

 

Luke is beaming when his image appears on Craig’s monitor.

 

“Hi!”

 

“Hi, can you see me okay?”  Craig asks, squinting into his webcam.

 

“Yep,” Luke says happily. “What about me?”

 

“Clear as a bell.”

 

Luke claps his hands together in glee.

 

“This is great! It’s so nice to see you!”

 

Craig smiles shyly and brushes his hair away from his face.

 

“You too.”

 

“You look really good. Have you lost a bit of weight?”

 

“Almost a stone,” Craig says proudly.

 

“Wow! Where from? I didn’t think you had a stone to lose,” Luke asks coquettishly.

 

Craig laughs and licks his lips.

 

“I can’t claim to be as svelte as you.”

 

“Stand up and let me have a butchers,” Luke suggests. Craig rolls his eyes but complies. He turns in a complete circle slowly.

 

“Good enough?” He asks as he sits down.

 

“It’ll do.” Luke grins. “You aren’t so cuddly now. I quite liked my cuddly Sarge.”

 

“Did you?” Craig asks softly.

 

“Yeah, of course I was too stupid to actually tell you that.”

 

“Is that how you thought of me?”

 

“Cuddly?” Luke queries.

 

“Yours.”

 

“I know I had no right.” Luke chews his bottom lip.

 

Craig meets Luke’s eyes and holds his gaze for a long time.

 

“I was yours. You only had to say.”

 

“Do you remember on my stag night?” Luke asks quietly.

 

“Every second.”

 

“I knew. For those few hours I knew. I would’ve done anything you asked.”

 

Craig smiles and finally, briefly, looks away.

 

“Don’t dwell on it,” he says softly. “Think of it as a trial run.”

 

Luke smiles sweetly.

 

“I like that idea. I just stuffed up the practice go.”

 

“Exactly. It didn’t count.”

 

“I love the way you put things.” Luke plays with a lock of his hair. “The way, you know, the way you have with words?”

 

“I don’t think I explain myself very well,”

 

“I always understand what you mean,” Luke promises.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah. Even when you don’t say anything. When you just look at me without saying anything, I know.”

 

Craig bites his lip and looks away. Luke outlines Craig’s image with his fingertips.

 

“You okay? You want to go and get a cup of coffee or something? I’ll wait.”

 

Craig nods, sniffs a little and stands up.

 

***

 

Craig is blotchy and red-eyed when he returns.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“That’s okay,” Luke says reassuringly. “Do you want me to give you some space, shall I go away?”

 

“No,” Craig says quickly. “No, don’t go. Um, is that okay?”

 

“Yes, yes, it’s fine,” Luke says just as quickly. “I didn’t really want to go away.”

 

Craig laughs a little and rubs his eyes.

 

“I hate crying.”

 

“Headache?” Luke asks sympathetically.

 

“Yeah, how did you know?”

 

“I always get headaches when I cry.” Luke shrugs.

 

“You cry a lot?” Craig asks, concerned.

 

“Not anymore.” Luke sighs heavily. “I hate this.”

 

“What?”

 

“Knowing you’re upset and not being to… help you or touch you… it’s frustrating.”

 

“But you’re there,” Craig says simply. “You’re still listening.”

 

“Not helping much though.” Luke sulks.

 

“I wouldn’t say that.”

 

“What would you say?”

 

“I’d say you were being supportive.” Craig blows his nose on a tissue.

 

“Yeah?” Luke smiles slowly.

 

“Yeah, my hero.” Craig waggles his eyebrows.

 

“Does it still hurt you a lot? What I did?”

 

“It wasn’t that. What you said just… I don’t know, it made me feel melancholy,” Craig says quietly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because this is the real you. You aren’t the person I thought you were.”

 

Luke’s mouth drops open.

 

“Oh,” he says wretchedly. “Oh right.”

 

“Don’t look like that,” Craig says gently. “You’re much better than I thought.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yeah, better than I ever imagined. You aren’t the terrified, confused constable who lashed out at me. You’re a caring, gentle, and attentive man.”  

 

Luke smiles shyly.

 

“Good.”

 

“Funny, I feel like we know each other more now,” Craig says thoughtfully.

 

“We didn’t have much in the way of proper conversations.”

 

“No, too busy tripping over ourselves.” Craig rolls his eyes.

 

“I… I feel closer to you.”

 

“Yeah.” Craig smiles.

 

“We really did the whole thing backwards, didn’t we?” Luke wrinkles up his nose. “We never even went out on a date.”

 

“I told you. That was a practice run. This time we do it right. Drinks, restaurants, the pictures. Um, I don’t know what you’d like to do for a date?”

 

“As long as I’m with you,” Luke says simply.

 

Craig smiles back.

 

“It’s been a while. How does it go, meet up for drinks first?”

 

“If you like. Drinks would be nice.” Luke licks his lips.

 

“Um, when would be a good time?”

 

“I’m on six-two from tomorrow. I… I know you want to take things slow. Um, I’m not pressuring you.”

 

“I know. I’ll have a little think while I make another drink, is that okay?” Craig asks.

 

“Yeah, I’ll grab a drink too.”

 

***

 

Luke is back first. He nurses his mug of tea and scours the grainy video, fascinated by the tiny glimpse of Craig’s home. He can see a large, comfy computer chair right in front of the desk. In the background he can see several floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, filled with so many books that several shelves are bending. He is trying to make out the titles when Craig returns, carrying a large mug and a plate of biscuits.

 

“Hey,” Luke says happily.

 

“Hi there. Not run away then?” Craig grins.

 

“You don’t get rid of me that easily.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” Craig takes a deep swig of his tea and tries to steady his voice. “I think I was asking you out, wasn’t I?”

 

“I hope so,” Luke says nervously.

 

“Right,” Craig takes a deep breath. ‘Do you fancy meeting up for a drink?”

 

“Yes!” Luke says instantly.

 

Craig smiles shyly.

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Love to,” Luke says firmly.

 

“Um, should we meet somewhere or should I pick you up?”

 

“Would you like to come here?” Luke says in a rush of words. “I can get some wine in or something and… and we can watch a film. Or something.” Luke goes very red. “Sorry, blathering again.”

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

“Yeah?” Luke asks in a desperately hopeful voice.

 

“Yeah, it could be nice if we keep it casual. No stress just us getting to know each other better.”

 

“We never did that,” Luke says wistfully.

 

“No, here’s our chance.”

 

“Do you like pizza?”

 

“Mmm, pizza would be good.” Craig grins. “Shall I pick up a film then?”

 

“Okay, um, I’ll sort out the food and something nice to drink then?”

 

“What time?”

 

“How about six pm?”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

 

 

**Chapter Four - 28 th March 2005**

 

 

Craig stands in front of the wardrobe and examines himself in the full length mirror. It is ten past five and Craig has been trying to get ready for the past ninety minutes. He has so far tried on: eight shirts, six pairs of trousers, eleven t-shirts, and all four of his pairs of shoes, in every possible combination.

Now he is wearing a beige shirt over a black t-shirt, hessian coloured trousers, and a suede jacket. He has settled on this ensemble out of sheer desperation. Nothing he puts on seems quite right, but he is running perilously short of time. He is currently scrutinising his hair. No amount of hair gel and frantic brushing has been sufficient to tame it.   

 

***

 

Luke pads out of the shower for the fourth time in three hours. He dries himself off and tries to think of anything other than Craig’s arrival in less than an hour. His hands are clammy, _again_. He’s getting really sick of this. Every time he thinks about Craig arriving he gets nervous and starts to perspire. So, he’s not thinking about it. He’s thinking about… oh… what aftershave would smell particularly nice, and what wine or beer would go best with pizza. He’s not thinking about the reason he has picked out his silk boxer shorts to wear, or why he has cleaned the flat from top to bottom.

 

He definitely, absolutely, isn’t thinking about the desperately hopeful reason he has put clean bedding out.

 

Instead he gets dressed.

 

***

 

Craig knocks on the front door and absently straightens his shirt. The door opens and Luke smiles at him tentatively.

 

“Hi,” Luke says quietly. He looks Craig up and down slowly. “You look great.”

 

Craig opens and closes his mouth. Luke is wearing stretch jeans and a skin-tight ribbed t-shirt that hugs his muscles.

 

“Uh, hi,” Craig squeaks. “You too.” Luke opens the door fully and reaches out for the bag that Craig is carrying.

 

“Okay? I’ve got the kettle on if you’d like a drink.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, fine.”

 

***

 

Craig sits on the clean but battered sofa and tries not to stare at Luke’s neat bum as he potters to and fro in the lounge.

 

“Here we go,” Luke says, smiling too brightly and waving a leaflet. “I thought I better wait for you before I ordered anything. What kind of pizza do you like?”

 

Luke flops down on the couch next to Craig and leans over to show him the menu. The heat of his body radiates through Craig’s clothes.

 

“Are you hungry?” Luke looks up, his face mere inches from Craig’s.

 

“Starving,” Craig mutters, looking at the soft, almost babyish mouth.

 

“Seafood?”

 

“Meat feast.”

 

“Oh, you’re so butch.” Luke sniggers.

 

“Yeah, you love it,” Craig scoffs and then reddens. Luke smiles warmly and squeezes Craig’s knee.

 

“I’ll order us a pizza with half and half.” Luke winks at Craig and goes to phone from the kitchen.

 

Craig lets out a deep breath and leans back against the sofa. So much for keeping it casual and stress free.

 

Luke shouts something from the kitchen.

 

“Sorry?” Craig calls. Luke pops his head around the door and smiles.

 

“Do you want a tea or coffee while we wait for the pizza?”

 

“Oh, a tea would be great thanks. Do you need a hand?”

 

“Nah, it’s okay. You chill out.”

 

***

 

Luke pushes the door open and carries two mugs into the lounge.

 

“Looney tunes?” Craig says, looking at his Daffy Duck mug.

 

“Tony Stamp bought me the set when I moved in here,” Luke says happily and sits right next to Craig.

 

Craig tilts his head and looks at Luke’s cup.

 

“Yosemite Sam?”

 

“I like these the best. It was these or two of the bubblegum mugs that my Mum bought.” Luke opens the bag that Craig has brought and peers inside. “But you don’t get to see those until we know each other a bit better.”

 

“Spoilsport.”

 

“Interesting choice of films,” Luke observes, pulling one of them out of the bag and smirking at Craig.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Craig says with dignity.

 

“Well,” Luke drawls. “When I was dating girls, horror movies on a date served one purpose, and one purpose only.”

 

“What’s that?” Craig asks innocently.

 

“To get your date all worked up and emotional.” Luke smiles wickedly. “Then you have to comfort them.”

 

“Well, it’s, um, it’s not a horror movie.”

 

Luke raises his eyebrows.

 

“You reckon.”

 

“It’s science fiction.”

 

“Bugger.” Luke grins. “I was looking forward to a nice… comfort.”

 

Craig laughs uncertainly and fishes in the bag for the other films he has brought.

 

“I have some other films. In case you didn’t like that.” Craig pulls out the other films.

 

“Ooh.” Luke takes the small pile of videos and looks them over. “What’s this one about?”

 

“Gods and Monsters?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Oh, um, it’s about the director James Whale,” Craig explains. “He made the original Frankenstein film and also the Bride of Frankenstein.”

 

“Why is Brendan Fraser on the back with no shirt on?”

 

“Well, I think that bit is dramatised, but in the film Whale fell in love with his gardener, who was straight. That’s who Brendan Fraser plays.”

 

“He’s gay, this Whale bloke?” Luke asks curiously.

 

“He was. Frankenstein was made in the nineteen thirties.”

 

“Wasn’t being gay illegal back then?”

 

“Yeah, but Hollywood has always had a reputation as being gay friendly.” Craig shrugs.

 

“Cool. Can we watch that? As long as you promise not to lust over Brendan Fraser.”

 

Craig puts his hand over his heart.

 

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” he says solemnly.

 

***

 

Luke carries the pizza into the lounge and waves the box at Craig.

 

“Hope you have a good appetite.”

 

You have no idea, Craig thinks, but simply smiles at him.

 

Luke twinkles at him, puts the pizza on the coffee table, and bounces into the kitchen.

 

“Can you pop the film in?” He calls.

 

“Uh, ok.” Craig kneels in front of the entertainment unit, puts the video cassette into the VCR and hunts for the remote.

 

Luke wanders back carrying plates, cutlery, and a six pack of beers.

 

“Beer okay?” Luke asks.

 

“Great, I can’t find your remote control.”

 

“Park yourself down and I’ll sort it out.”

 

Craig smiles sheepishly and sits on the sofa as Luke sorts out the video.

 

“I told you how useless I was with technology.”

 

“You aren’t useless,” Luke scolds as he sits by Craig and turns the video on.

 

“Sorry, Dad.”

 

“Sarky!” Luke hands Craig a plate, a set of cutlery, and a beer. “Dig in.”

 

***

 

“Do you think he’s good looking?” Luke asks, nodding at Brendan Fraser.

 

Craig has a mouthful of pizza and takes a few moments to answer.

 

“He’s okay I guess.”

 

“Only okay?” Luke takes a deep gulp of beer and leans against Craig.

 

“He’s a bit… boring.” Craig relaxes a little, his leg resting against Luke’s.

 

“Boring?” Luke steals a piece of chicken from Craig’s pizza.

 

“Mmm, a bit too plastic and perfect.” Craig leans over and takes a bite of Luke’s pizza.

 

“So you like ugly and imperfect?” Luke pouts.

 

“No, I like a gorgeous bod as much as the next poof. Goodness knows I’ve dated some attractive men with the depth and emotional complexity of a sheet of paper.”

 

“Do you have a minimum IQ requirement?” Luke asks, looking closely at Craig.

 

“No, you’re missing the point,” Craig frowns. “I mean that I like men with a bit of… depth I suppose. Emotionally, not necessarily intellectually.”

 

“What, like Carl?” Luke’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to say that!”

 

“It’s okay,” Craig says easily. “It was a valid point. As horrible as it is, Carl was a bit of a… what’s the phrase? A bit of a break I suppose. Sean was terribly hard work and, please don’t be upset, so were you. Up until he crashed the car Carl was fun to be with. He wasn’t possessive or jealous, and he was very understanding when I had to work late.”

 

“He seemed pretty jealous to me. What about all that breaking into the flat and stealing the ring?”

 

“I called out your name in my sleep.”

 

“Whoops!” Luke smiles, slightly embarrassed.

 

“He was getting quite keen,” Craig admits. “He wanted us to be a proper couple, meet my friends, that kind of thing. Not in a demanding way, he wasn’t demanding at all, but I know it hurt him that I was dragging my feet about things.”

 

“Why didn’t he just talk to you? Isn’t that what normal people do?”

 

“He’d had a really bad experience when he was younger. He’d fallen for this boy, absolutely head over heels, and made the mistake of telling him how he felt. Then he got dumped.”

 

“Oh,” Luke says quietly. Craig squeezes Luke’s arm soothingly.

 

“This is getting a bit heavy, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, let’s get back to lusting after actors.” Luke nods decisively.

 

“Oh,  _you_  were lusting after Brendan Fraser, were you?”

 

“I can think of other people to lust after.” Luke waggles his eyebrows.

 

“Really?”

 

“Mmm. We could pretend we’re watching a horror film.”

 

“What would that achieve?” Craig asks curiously.

 

“Well,” Luke says, putting a hand on Craig’s thigh. “I could pretend to be scared. Then you’d have to hold me close, and comfort me.”

 

“I’d have to, eh?” Craig chews his lower lip thoughtfully. Luke puts his mouth to Craig’s ear.

 

“It’s compulsory,” he whispers.

 

“Is that so?” Craig runs his hand along Luke’s leg. “Well, if it’s compulsory.”

 

Luke swivels around and straddles Craig’s lap.

 

“You wouldn’t want to break the rules, would you, Craig?” Luke leans in very close.

 

“I always obey the rules.” Craig slides his hands around Luke’s waist.

 

“Glad to hear it, Sarge.” Luke leans and kisses Craig deeply.

 

Craig caresses Luke’s back, sliding his hands under the taut t-shirt, stroking the warm skin. Luke murmurs and wraps his arms tightly around Craig.

 

Craig begins tugging at Luke’s t-shirt. Luke lets go of Craig and pulls his t-shirt off.

 

“Bored already?” Luke is panting slightly as he throws his t-shirt aside.

 

“Never.” Craig strokes his hands over Luke’s chest.

 

“Not too disappointed I hope.”

 

“I love you,” Craig whispers into Luke’s ear.

 

“Don’t say that,” Luke begs. “I can’t bear it.”

 

“But I do.”

 

Luke takes a shaky breath.

 

“You are coming to bed, aren’t you?”

 

“You asking?” Craig smiles.

 

“I’m asking.”

 

“Then I’m coming.”

  

 

**Chapter Five - 29 March 2005**

 

 

Craig wakes to the distant sound of crockery being moved about. He stretches lazily and opens his eyes.  Luke’s bedroom is very cosy and inviting: the bed is large and soft, the voile curtains shimmer dreamily, and the room is warm and airy. A bed sheet has been written on in permanent marker and hung across the wall.

 

Craig looks at it blearily, rubs his eyes, and then looks at it again.

 

I LOVE YOU CRAIG

 

***

 

Luke neatly places the toast rack onto the breakfast tray, and smiles with the satisfaction of a difficult job well done. A slight movement upstairs suggests that Craig is stirring.

 

***

 

Luke pushes the bedroom door open with his foot and smiles shyly at Craig.

 

“Morning.”

 

Craig stretches and smiles at him sleepily.

 

“Hi.”

 

Luke sits on the bed and puts the tray down by Craig.

 

“Made you breakfast,” Luke explains. Craig sits up and puts his hand to Luke’s cheek.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“You make a fantastic breakfast.” Craig butters a slice of toast efficiently.

 

“I know how to look after my man,” Luke says proudly. Craig leans over and kisses him tenderly on the cheek.

 

“You’re good to me.”

 

“Do you like my banner?” Luke asks cheekily.

 

“I think it’s the best banner I’ve ever seen,” Craig says gravely. “Are you getting in bed or what?”

 

“Can I see you tonight?” Luke asks, sliding under the covers next to Craig.

 

“Mmm, it’s the reunion thing tonight?”

 

Luke frowns and then shrugs.

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“I thought you wanted to go?” Craig offers Luke a piece of toast laden with honey.

 

“I did,” Luke says, around a mouthful of food. “But I’d much rather be with you.”

 

“Well, why did you want to go?”

 

“It seemed important.”

 

“Why?” Craig puts an arm around Luke’s waist. Luke leans back against Craig and looks thoughtful.

 

“When I left Sun Hill I was a mess. Now I’m not. I thought I could lay some ghosts to rest.”

 

“You know,” Craig says into Luke’s ear. “You could always ask me to come to the reunion with you.”

 

Luke twists around and looks up at Craig.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to go?”

 

“I don’t particularly, but it’s important to you, so I’ll go.” Craig kisses Luke on the nose. “If you want me to that is.”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

“I’m not exactly a fit bird to show off to your mates,” Craig says dryly.

 

“You can be my arm candy anytime, Craig.”

 

***

 

The canteen has been decorated as well as can be expected. Straggly paper-chains are strung, sagging, across the ceiling. Half inflated balloons hang panting in the air.  Several tables have been pushed together and covered with cheap, paper tablecloths. Tuna sandwiches sit curling on cracked plates next to untouched jugs of orange cordial. The copious bottles of alcohol are doing brisk business however.

 

It is early, but the room is clogged with knots of people chatting. Steve Loxton, Gary McCann, and George Garfield are catching up in one corner of the room, while Bob and Robbie Cryer are chatting happily to Polly Page and Vicky Hagen.

 

Craig enters on his own, immaculately dressed, and wanders over to the buffet.

 

“Sarge!” Polly calls across the room, and beckons him over.

 

“Hi, Polly.” Craig smiles at her. “Vicky, Robbie.”

 

Vicky flashes him a thin smile.

 

“Hi, Sarge!” Robbie says brightly and, to Craig’s astonishment, bounces up and kisses him on the cheek. “You look great! This is my Uncle Bob, he used to work here. Uncle Bob, this is Sergeant Craig Gilmore.”

 

“I think you replaced me,” Bob says politely, offering his hand.

 

“That’s right. The medical retirement was obviously premature.”

 

“Chandler couldn’t wait to get rid of me,” Bob says bitterly.

 

“You should get on well with Sergeant Gilmore then,” Vicky says snidely. “He handed Chandler the gun he shot himself with.”

 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Robbie protests.

 

“Who told you that, Vicky?” Polly demands.

 

“It’s true, isn’t it?”

 

“Technically,” Craig says shortly.

 

“And the ammunition, isn’t that right, Sarge?” Vicky asks, smiling maliciously.

 

“They were evidence and he said he was going to show them off to the press. It was the sort of thing he did,” Craig says coldly.

 

Tony Stamp and June Ackland wander in through the double doors.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Robbie says with desperate cheeriness. “I heard Jim Carver and Sergeant Ackland are back on. That’s nice, isn’t it?”

 

“I thought Jim got married?” Craig frowns.

 

“Marie wasn’t exactly…” Polly trails off as June and Tony walk over.

 

***

 

“Are you on your own, Sarge?” Tony asks innocently.

 

“Tone!” Polly scolds. “What a thing to ask!”

 

“Why?” Tony shrugs. “It was the first thing you asked me.”

 

Polly scowls at him furiously.

 

“Well the rest of us don’t exactly seem to have men trailing in our wake,” Vicky says sourly.

 

“You speak for yourself.” Robbie waves flirtatiously at Mickey Webb on the other side of the canteen.

 

“Still seeing Mickey?” Craig asks in a friendly manner.

 

“Yeah, nearly three months now,” Robbie says proudly.

 

“Wedding bells soon, eh?” Tony says in a jovial manner.

 

“Not anywhere in Sun Hill I hope,” Polly says mildly. “Weddings around here are cursed.”

 

“Case in point.” June nods at the doorway, where Kerry is standing.

 

Craig swears under his breath.

 

“Whoops,” Tony mutters as Luke comes through the door and almost collides with Kerry.

 

There is a brief, and pointed, exchange of words then Luke turns his back on her and walks over to them.

 

“Hello all,” he says smiling. “Sorry I’m so late, but I got moved on by a parking warden three times!”

 

“Nice to see you again, Luke,” Bob says mildly. June and Polly both kiss him on the cheek.

 

“Why is that blonde glaring?” Vicky asks.

 

“That’s Kerry.” Luke squeezes next to Craig. “My ex-wife.”

 

“Bloody hell, bit out of your league, isn’t she?”

 

“Kerry doesn’t have a league,” Robbie sneers. “She’s strictly lowest common denominator.”

 

“Thanks, Robbie!” Luke laughs. He reaches up and, without thinking, brushes lint off Craig’s shoulder.

 

“Can’t take me anywhere, can you?” Craig asks, amused.

 

“You always were a messy so and so,” Luke says agreeably.

 

“When did you get so cheeky?” Polly laughs.

 

“I think it was when I went queer,” Luke says with mock gravity. Craig sniggers into his drink.

 

Bob swallows his drink sharply.

 

“What? Is that for real? I thought it was a joke,” Vicky asks disbelievingly.

 

“Queer as can be.”

 

“As long as you’re happy,” June says firmly.

 

“I am.”

 

“I’m getting another drink,” Craig announces. “Anybody want one?”

 

***

 

Robbie pulls Luke over to one side.

 

“So, how long have you been seeing the Sarge?” She asks as Craig fetches drinks from the table.

 

“That obvious?” Luke beams.

 

“It’s written all over your face.” Robbie grins at him. “You look well together. So how long?”

 

“Only a couple of days. It’s really early.”

 

“But it’s good?”

 

“It’s the best.”

 

***

 

“It’s that bloody woman,” Bob mutters as Gina stamps into the room.

 

“Don’t worry,” June says reassuringly. “She’ll be far more interested in tormenting Craig.”

 

“Sergeant Gilmore?” Bob double checks.

 

“Yeah.” Tony nods.

 

Gina marches over to Craig and plants herself in front of him.

 

“I thought they were mates?” Polly asks.

 

“I think that was more on her side than his,” June says archly.

 

***

 

“Are you here on your own?” Gina asks nicely. Craig frowns at her and then looks over his shoulder at Tony.

 

“You cow! You set us up!”

 

***

 

“Oh no,” Luke says softly. “What’s she doing?” He starts to walk towards them, but Robbie grabs him.

 

“He won’t thank you,” Robbie insists. “He’ll think you don’t trust him to deal with her.”

 

Luke glowers at her, but stays where he is.

 

***

 

“Well, you weren’t getting anywhere, were you?” Gina says honestly.

 

“That’s not the point!”

 

“It’s the whole point!” Gina snaps. “I fixed the idiot mess you two were in and you should be bloody grateful.”

 

“If it hadn’t been for you in the first place…”

 

“Oh grow up! I didn’t drag him down the flaming aisle, did I?”

 

***

 

Robbie takes Luke by the arm and drags him back to the group.

 

***

 

“You didn’t help,” Craig says quietly.

 

“I’ve helped  _now_. Are you going to stand here arguing the toss all night, or are we going to keep your little boy-toy company?”

 

“Leave him alone,” Craig says quickly. “I’ve heard how you treated him.”

 

“I’ll be as gentle as a lamb,” Gina promises. “Oh, there’s Adam. I’ll catch up with you, okay?”

 

“Take as much time as you like.”

 

***

 

Luke is chewing his lip when Craig returns.

 

“Make it back alive?” June asks sarcastically.

 

“She’s gone to bully the Superintendent.” Craig shrugs.

 

“You okay?” Luke asks quietly. Craig nods and bumps Luke affectionately with his shoulder.

 

***

 

Smithy swaggers into the canteen and straight over to the buffet.

 

“Don’t let him provoke you, Luke,” Tony says instantly.

 

“Nasty piece of work,” Robbie says darkly.

 

“He’s not going to provoke me,” Luke says, smiling devilishly. “Watch my drink for me a second, would you, Craig?”

 

Craig looks at the evil glint in Luke’s eye and smiles sweetly.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

***

 

Gary Best is standing at the buffet chattering to Honey when he notices Luke sneaking up on Smithy. Honey turns to follow his gaze and giggles quietly.

 

Luke grabs Smithy’s bum firmly and squeezes.

 

“Nice buns, love.”

 

Smithy squeals like a girl and leaps into the air.

 

Luke sniggers, winks at Gary and Honey, and strolls back to Craig.

 

“Was that fun?” Craig asks, smiling.

 

“Very satisfying,” Luke says gravely. He pulls Craig’s head down and kisses him deeply.

 

“Yay!” Robbie cheers.

 

Steve Loxton’s glass slips through his fingers and smashes on the floor. Kerry stares at them from across the room, shrugs, and then carries on flirting with George Garfield.

 

“Are we done here?” Craig asks breathlessly.

 

“I am so done with Sun Hill,” Luke says firmly. “Take me somewhere, anywhere, but here.”

 

The end


End file.
